


Photia

by Zhau_Kelex



Series: light of love lies like a veil [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Trans Alex Danvers, abo dynamics aren't prevalent, but are discussed a bit, but these assholes, i said i wasn't going to write smut for this universe, no-op trans woman, omega lucy, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhau_Kelex/pseuds/Zhau_Kelex
Summary: ΦωτιάFireAnd, fuck, if she had thought being wrapped in Alex’s arms and scent during the movie had been warmth, this burned.





	Photia

**Author's Note:**

> so, remember how when i first posted Rarity, i said i wasn't going to write smut?  
> well.....
> 
> have Alex and Lucy's first time.  
> The first bit is copied right from Rarity

Lucy gratefully took the drink Alex handed her once they got to the apartment. She took a sip as she crossed the room, then practically fell back onto the couch.

Alex followed behind, bringing a bowl of pretzels.

“Why are men like that?” Lucy grumbled.

“Men?” Alex asked, curling up against the arm of the couch, the pretzels on the cushion between them. “Not alphas?”

“You're the only woman alpha I've met, so I don't really have enough data on that front, but the amount of beta men I've met who think I'll roll over and act like they're an alpha because they have a dick is ridiculous.”

Alex snorted.

“I'm serious,” Lucy protested.

“No, I believe you. I can't even count how many men, alpha or beta, expected me to act like an omega with a dick.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Alex took a drink of her beer. “I was a great disappointment to them all. In so many ways.”

Lucy laughed. She leaned forward to grab a coaster, inspecting the molecule design burned into the wood before putting her drink on it.

“I can imagine,” Lucy said. She sighed. “Movie?”

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Alex asked.

“Not romance? Action, maybe?”

“I can do that.”

They settled on _Alien_. The pretzels moved to the table at some point as Lucy slowly crossed the couch. Half way through the movie, she was curled into Alex's side, Alex's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

They talked quietly, about the plot, about how the DEO would react if the Xenomorph was real and attacked Earth, about Sigourney Weaver in her jumpsuits.

By the time the credits ran, Lucy had settled into a cocoon of comfort. The gentle conversation, the warmth of Alex around her, their scents mingling in the air.

Lucy shifted. Their faces were close, Alex’s breath brushing against Lucy’s lips. Lucy swallowed, glanced down at Alex’s lips for a moment. She leaned forward, then pulled back.

Alex’s fingers curled against her shoulder, dipped forward before pulling back as well.

Lucy huffed. “Fuck it,” she growled, then leaned forward, kissing Alex.

Alex responded instantly, fingers digging into Lucy’s shoulder, other hand coming up to cup Lucy’s cheek. When they pulled back, she pressed their foreheads together.

“How much do you want?”

Alex’s meaning was clear. What were they going to do? What were they going to be after?

Lucy swallowed. A part of her wanted it all, wanted to let Alex in during her heat and see if Alex would be the alpha who managed to knot her.

The potential disappointment roiled in her stomach. No. No heats, no knots, no mating, just sex.

“Just sex,” she whispered. “Just you and me, as friends who have sex.”

Alex nodded. She leaned forward, then pulled back, her jaw tense. Her hands fell from Lucy’s face and folded together in her own lap.

“You need to know something first.”

“What?”

Alex looked up for a moment, vulnerability stark on her face.

“Most people, when they, uh, think of a tau, they think of vagina, boobs, and bonus penis, right?”

“I guess?”

Alex took a deep breath. “I'm trans, Lucy. I don't have a vagina. So, if that's what you're hoping for, it's not going to happen.”

Lucy blinked. “Oh.”

She watched as the choice between flight or fight lean towards fight in Alex, but reached up to tuck some hair behind Alex’s ear before she could act on it.

“That might have an impact on what we actually do, but doesn't change the fact that I still want to see you naked.”

Alex started to relax.

“You aren't some bucket list check for me, Alex,” Lucy pressed on. “This isn't because you're a tau or anything. I just want you.”

Alex smiled. “Okay.”

Lucy grinned, then leaned forward, pressing her lips to Alex's. She could feel Alex’s own grin in the kiss, then fingers on her hips. She let Alex tug her forward to straddle her lap, pleased to find herself taller than Alex from that position. She draped her arms around Alex’s neck, curled one around to toy with Alex’s hair.

Alex nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before trailing kisses across her jaw, down her neck. Alex sucked on the skin over Lucy’s glands, sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

“You smell so good,” Alex murmured.

Lucy laughed.

Alex pulled back, looked up at her. Lucy trailed a finger up the side of Alex’s face, twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

“You, Agent Danvers, have a scent I haven’t been able to get out of my nose for weeks.”

Alex grinned. She shifted her hands up, tugging at the hem of Lucy’s shirt.

“Can I?”

Lucy nodded, pulled her arms back to help pull the shirt off.

“I clearly need to start joining you at the gym,” Alex said, fingers ghosting up and down Lucy’s sides.

“If you really want. Four forty-five, Tuesday through Saturday.” Lucy barely got through the last word before bursting into laughter at the aghast look on Alex’s face.

“Are you serious?”

Lucy hummed. “Got into the habit at an early duty station and have kept it up since.”

“Maybe I’ll just appreciate the results you get and stick to my own routine, then.” Alex leaned forward, pressing kisses across Lucy’s chest.

“What? Afraid of waking up a little early?” Lucy asked, reaching around to unclasp her bra.

“Terrified.”

Alex gently pulled the bra off, tossing it onto the cushion next to them. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up Lucy’s body, meeting her eyes at the end. She pulled Lucy in for a soft kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured against Lucy’s lips. “So fucking beautiful.”

“So are you,” Lucy replied. She toyed with the top button of Alex’s shirt. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Alex said.

Lucy’s hands made her way down the shirt, fumbling a bit when Alex started to press kisses to her neck again, across her chest, but finally - finally - Lucy was pushing the shirt down Alex’s arms, was staring down Alex’s chest, abs.

“And you thought you needed my work out. I mean, fuck, Alex.”

A faint blush bloomed up Alex’s chest, creeping up her neck, but there was a glint in her eyes, a smirk tugging at her lips. “That’s the plan, isn’t it?”

Lucy stared at her for a moment, before rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m going to sleep with someone who used that joke.”

Alex laughed, curled forward, forehead pressing against Lucy’s shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist.

“I’m glad you think it’s funny. I’m about to sleep with a dumb ass.”

Alex pulled back enough to press a small kiss to the corner of Lucy’s mouth. “Well, you don’t have to.”

“Oh, I’m going to. I’m so going to.”

Then she was scrambling to keep a hold on Alex as Alex stood, carrying Lucy with her. She felt Alex’s chuckle through her chest, buried her face in Alex’s neck and took a deep breath.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, voice muffled against Alex’s skin.

“My bed. Unless you want to do this on the couch.”

“The bed is good.”

And she was gently being set down.

And Alex was kissing her again, so gently, as they moved up the mattress until Lucy's head was on the pillow.

“Protection?” Alex mumbled.

“I’m clean. As long as you are too, I’m good.”

Alex hummed, started to kiss along Lucy’s jaw again. “I want to taste you.”

Lucy moaned, her hips jerked. As Alex continued to press kisses to her jaw, chest, turned her focus to her breasts, Lucy slipped her hands between them, unbuttoned her own pants. She pushed her hand past her pants and underwear, a shudder moving up her as her fingers brushed over her clit, past her clit.

Alex pulled back enough to glance between them. “Are you…”

Lucy slipped her fingers inside herself, feeling the beginning of arousal.

“Fuck,” Alex groaned.

Lucy pulled her hand out, held her fingers in front of Alex’s lips.

“A taste?”

Alex stared down at her as she took the fingers in her mouth, then her eyes fluttered shut. Her body tensed, a growl rumbling in her chest.

And, oh, Lucy’s instincts buzzed in the back of her head as her heart told her Alex wouldn’t be like any other alpha she had been with.

But then Alex was trailing kisses down her chest, nipping at her stomach, looking up at her between her legs and all thought promptly left Lucy’s brain.

Alex’s fingers curled around the waist of Lucy’s pants.

“Can I?”

Lucy nodded, helped Alex get rid of the pants and underwear in one go.

Alex kneeled between her legs once the pants were tossed to the side, gently rubbing Lucy’s thighs, taking the moment to just look.

And Lucy looked right back.

The contrast of Alex’s dark blue bra against her skin. The cut of the v that disappeared beneath her jeans. The shadow cast across her face by her hair that didn’t hide the smile.

“Let me know what you like?” Alex said as she shifted, laying on the foot of the bed, sliding her arms around Lucy's legs to lift them up onto her shoulders.

Lucy nodded.

Alex smiled, then

Then

Lucy’s finger’s tangled into Alex’s hair at the first contact, Alex’s mouth warm against her cunt.

And, fuck, Alex was good, picking up cues from Lucy’s moans, from the tugging at her hair, from the quivering of her thighs. She took her time, driving Lucy’s pleasure higher as she experimented.

Sucking and pressure.

Long broad strokes if the tongue giving way to focused flicking.

Lucy couldn’t stop the whine when Alex pulled back unexpectedly before she came.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alex rushed. “I just need to…”

Lucy pushed herself up to her elbows, arms shaking, watched as Alex slid a hand under herself.

“You okay?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, just…” Alex grunted. “Erections while tucked are...uncomfortable at the very least.”

Lucy tilted her head. “How comfortable are you with...it? And...this?”

Alex watched her for a moment, pulled her arm back and wrapped it around Lucy’s thigh on her shoulder again. She shrugged.

“It varies. Sometimes I don’t want to have sex at all and sometimes I’m good for anything,” she said.

“And now?”

“I am literally having sex with you right now.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Duh. I mean, using...it.”

“You can call it my dick.” Alex leaned down, pressed kisses to where Lucy’s leg met her hip.

‘Okay. Fine. How do you feel, right now, about using your dick to fuck me?”

Alex paused, leaned her head against Lucy’s inner thigh, staring up at her.

“Is it…” she paused, brushed her thumb over Lucy’s hip. “I’m just not sure about you seeing it? Right now, at least. Like, using it, I don’t think I’ll have a problem, there’s just...sometimes I have a thing about people seeing it.”

Lucy slipped her legs off of Alex’s shoulders and sat up. Alex mirrored her, dragging her knees forward to sit on her heels. Lucy kept her eyes on Alex’s face, instead of looking towards the movement, towards the arms crossed over Alex’s lap.

“I don’t need to see it,” Lucy said, reaching up and tucking some of Alex’s hair back. “You can keep whatever clothing you want on and I promise won’t look if you do take everything off.”

Alex stared at her for a few moments before surging forwards, pulling Lucy into a deep kiss.

“Why are you,” Alex said between kisses, “so fucking perfect?”

Lucy pulled back, grinned. “Well, somebody has to be.”

Alex snorted. She looked down Lucy’s body before leaning close to whisper in her ear.

“I want to fuck you. So fucking hard.”

“So do it.”

Alex chuckled, trailed kisses down Lucy’s jaw. “Top or bottom?”

“Hmm?” Lucy let out a moan as Alex sucked at her neck.

“Do you want to be on top?” Alex nipped at her jaw. “Or do you want me to be?”

“Fuck.” Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. “Can I…” she trailed off, uncertain.

“Can you what?”

Alex tugged at her hips, urging her to shift down into laying again.

“On top?” Lucy asked, following Alex’s urging and sliding down under her.

Alex hummed. Her fingers tightened around Lucy’s hips before rolling them over.

Lucy settled on top of Alex, lightly grinding down against the bulge in her jeans. She leaned down, took her own turn at kissing down Alex’s jaw.

“I want you inside me,” she said, nipping at Alex’s earlobe.

Alex grunted, her fingers digging into Lucy’s hips for a moment before sliding a hands between them.

Lucy stared at Alex’s face, refused to look anywhere else. Alex kept glancing up at her, then down between them as she shoved her pants down, kicked them off of her ankles. Then hard heat pressed against Lucy’s thigh and she pressed her face into Alex’s neck.

She fought the urge to start grinding again, muscles twitching in the effort.

“Go ahead,” Alex murmured, hands going back to Lucy’s hips and guiding her into motion.

A mumbled litany of curses fell from Lucy’s lips to Alex’s neck as the friction sent sparks through her. Alex’s breath grew harsher and harsher against her ear, pleasure growing in both of them until Lucy gave in.

“Please,” she moaned.

A slight shift beneath her, a slight shift of her hips, then pressure.

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned, lifting herself onto her elbows, pulling Alex into a sloppy kiss as she penetrated further and further with each thrust.

Alex grunted, forced out words between kisses. “You feel so good.”

And Lucy could do nothing but kiss her even more, but feel Alex inside her, filling her.

And, fuck, if she had thought being wrapped in Alex’s arms and scent during the movie had been warmth, this burned. Fire building in her, spreading to every inch of her, stoked by Alex’s thrusts and fed by the scent of Alex everywhere.

And it exploded.

Lucy pressed her face into Alex’s neck once more as her orgasm ripped through her. She was vaguely aware, between the noises Alex made in her ear and the extra warmth between her legs, that Alex came as well.

And they settled, slowly returning to the moment.

“Wow,” Alex whispered.

Lucy hummed in agreement, pressed lazy kisses to Alex’s neck without lifting her head. She barely opened her eyes, just played with Alex’s hair as Alex pulled out of her, as a shift in fabric registered as Alex fixing her underwear.

A kiss to the top of her head and blankets being pulled over were the last things she was aware of before falling asleep with the passing thought that she had been right.

Alex really was nothing like any alpha she had ever met before.

**Author's Note:**

> As I have said before, I am not a trans woman. I did pull on my own experiences being nb for this, but I know that it's not the same. So, if I handled anything completely wrong, please let me know and I will try to fix it. I will just note that Alex's experiences are slightly different in being an alpha and being a tau.
> 
> Can I give a massive shout out to my beta for putting up with all of my 'what are penises like?' questions because I have never actually even seen one in person.


End file.
